


Train Ride

by Crovant



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Chikan, F/F, F/M, Molestation, Reader Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crovant/pseuds/Crovant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Chie decides to hang outside of town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> So I gave writing a try. yay  
> Sorry if some things don't make sense, I started to delete things and add in things so there might be mistakes here and there.
> 
> It like it's not done, but the ending depends on you  
> I thought about doing a secret ending but I'm having mixed feelings about it.

You made plans to hang out with Chie after school. You both decided to meet up at the train station. You weren’t sure if you should have changed out of your school uniform before you came. Actually maybe you didn’t have time to change since you wouldn’t want to be late. Even though Chie was late anyways. Not that that mattered, you are a patience person, especially for friends and the person you like…

Chie tapped your shoulder and greeted you with a smile. Your heart felt like it was trying to escape. Her smile was so cute, you had no clue how someone wouldn’t like Chie.  
“Are you ready? Do you need anything?” Chie asked you. Shaking your head “no”, you grabbed Chie’s hand and she led the way to the ticket booth. Once you both had your tickets, you waited a few minutes for the train. Chie started a conversation about some martial arts movie called Kung Fu Hustle that she recently watched. You promised her that you’ll watch it someday.

Then the train came so you both got onto the train, but it was really crowded since it was rush hour time. Both you and Chie stood in front of the doors, not really able to go anywhere else. So you both were stuck standing in the middle part by the doors. Her back facing the door and you in front of her. Continuing the conversation from earlier, Chie was talking about some really cool character in the movie.

You were really into listening to the conversation, until you felt someone stand directly behind you. You didn’t think too much of it but then you felt the back of their hands, pressing into you. He moved them back and forth, up and over your ass, then back. Chie noticed your expression changing into a uncomfortable one, asking you what was wrong, but you shrugged it off, saying you were fine and asked to her if it was okay if she turned around. Which she hesitantly did and the person behind you curled his hands around your hips and tried to work their way under shirt to touch skin.

Putting their hips right up against you, you realized you could feel their cock through their pants -pressing up against you. They began to thrust shallowly against you, working until his cock was upright and thrust into the crack of your ass through your pantyhoe. You grabbed onto Chie’s shirt, burying your face as you cried from the humiliation of being molested. Chie turned around to see what was going on and realized what was going on. A stranger was humping you with his fingers now under your shirt and stroking your hips. You were crying and whimpering but you didn’t say anything, you looked down, away from Chie’s eyes. 

Chie was going to grab onto the molester, but you only grabbed her shirt tightly and shook your head. The molester’s left hand moved up and under your bra, fondling your breasts, before moving his other hand pulled up your skirt. His fingers started to slide between your legs, touching the outskirts of your mound. He fingered the tops of your pantyhose, before sliding his hand inside of them, pulling himself closer to you. His fingers disappeared into your panties and he explored your bare skin. Then there was a bump and the molester wasted no time and his index finger explored your womanhood.

You started to breathe heavily as he stimulated your clitoris. “Chie” You quietly cried out. Looking up to see Chie, blushing and looking away. He caressed your lips and spread them open so that he was able to slip a finger between them. You stood there and bit Chie’s collarbone when he slowly and very gently probed your pussy with his finger before inserting another finger all the way inside of you. You bit Chie harder, leaning against her for support. You were tight against the molester’s fingers as they bore in and out, but then you started to loosen up and the molester started slowly sliding his finger up and down.

After a minute or so, you ended up forcing Chie into kiss and letting the vibration of a load moan into the kiss due to you having an organism. The conductor announced the next stop, the molester pulled his hands out of your clothing and moved away into the crowd. Your legs gave out, and Chie kneel to hug you as you sobbed. You told Chie not to tell anyone what happened. You only wanted her to know and no one else.

When the train came to a stop, Chie pulled you out of the train and into a bathroom to get you cleaned up as you started to hyperventilate-crying. She did her best to calm you down into silent tears. And then Chie led you out of the bathroom and into a seat near the bathrooms, telling you that she’ll get you something warm to drink.


End file.
